


Friend(ly)

by Meduseld



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Arthur is probably into it tho, Being an alien foundling is hard, Clark has a wicked crush pretty much, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Clark thinks about his friends. And the one he'd like to be closer to.





	Friend(ly)

As pathetic as it is, Clark’s never really had friends before.

No one he could be truly close to, share equally with. Until now.

They’re a bunch of misfits and clashing personalities, but he trusts everyone in the Justice League with his life. Even when Hal and Bruce turn League meetings into a cagematch. He can spar with them and not fear damaging them irreparably. Hell, after sparring with Diana he’s actually _sore_.

And then there’s Arthur.

Quiet, calm, _strong_ Arthur. He can talk to Arthur, in a way he can’t with the others. They’re both children of two worlds, adrift between them. Arthur understands that unique brand of loneliness. Clark’s never thought he could have anything close to this.

Which is why he doesn’t say anything if the sight of Arthur’s wet chest makes his pulse quicken. Not even when Arthur smirks at him.

He can’t risk it.


End file.
